


Forward

by Bofur1



Series: The Songs of Our Hearts [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: 'Ur Family Feels, Bittersweet, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombur's farewell to his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forward

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the song at the end; it belongs to Israel Houghton.

_As_ _you embark on a new journey_

_Keep an open mind._

_You never know what could be until you try._

_Waste no opportunity_.

~Unknown~

 

“Why does he want you?” Daloa asked uncertainly, her forest green eyes searching her husband’s face.

“The Prince likely sees us as good candidates for examining the jewels and such after Erebor is reclaimed,” Bombur replied. “Besides, Thorin respects Bifur as a warrior, and everyone needs a cook.” He shrugged slowly, fiddling with his fingers. “Bofur agreed immediately. He needs the money; I don’t need his word to see that he’s gotten thinner. He’ll not change his mind, and we all learned long ago that where Bofur goes, Bifur follows.”

“What about you?” Daloa was dreading Bombur’s answer. She was almost completely certain what it would be, but she still had to ask.

Bombur swallowed, looking away. “It would be a long-term agreement, and you would be alone here with the children. Also, if I did go...I might not come back.”

Daloa stood and gripped his arms. When he turned his amber brown eyes to her, she knew. He wanted to go.

Daloa had known for a long time that he was not at home here. He’d always wanted to move his family somewhere else, but Daloa’s many pregnancies had inhibited their plans. As their family grew, Bombur had finally accepted that they wouldn’t be going anywhere. His regret was well-hidden from everyone but his wife.

He’d missed his brother and cousin dearly. Bofur worked part-time in a toyshop, but he and Bifur truly lived on the money they made as miners. The mine was a great distance away, which made visits difficult and infrequent. There had been times when Bombur’s sorrow had been overwhelming. He would sit in the corner, hugging a timeworn sketch of Bifur and Bofur close to his chest.

If the Prince, Thorin Oakenshield, and his Company of Dwarves managed to secure this home for them, they could relocate. And to do such a feat with the ones who had raised him, who had loved him when no one else had...this was what he’d dreamed of for years.

Daloa saw the hope and desire in her husband’s gaze, but also a willingness to be turned down. He was prepared to sacrifice his own wants for the needs of his family. Daloa loved him all the more for it, but she knew that if she turned him down, something in him would change. Bombur would be devastated, heartbroken, but he wouldn’t show it.

At last Daloa said quietly, “I suppose warriors need their strength, and I don’t think your brother and cousin would be very happy if they were starving on the way to Erebor.”

Bombur’s face lit up, and he pulled her to him, twirling her around the room. “Oh, thank you! You won’t regret this, I promise you!”

“You must also promise something else,” Daloa interrupted, stopping him.

“Anything, dearest.”

“ _You must come home_ ,” Daloa said fiercely, shaking him slightly.

Bombur grinned again, and to Daloa it seemed he looked rather like Bofur. “I’d be afraid not to,” he replied cheekily.

She gave him a shove that nearly sent him off his feet, but that was something she _didn’t_ want—it took her and four of the children to get him back up again.

* * *

 

 

  
_Sometimes_ _in order to move forward_

_It takes someone who cares enough to push you_

_In the correct direction._

~Nishan Panwar~

 

“We’ll give ye a chance t’ say g’bye ta ’Loa an’ yer young’uns,” Bofur told Bombur gently. “Then it’s time ta go.”

Bombur nodded, finding it hard to swallow around the lump in his throat. He ran back toward the house, where Daloa and his eight children stood in a group, watching them.

Bombur hugged each of the children in turn. “You mind your Ama,” he told them, with as much sternness and affection as he could muster. “Or I’ll send Uncle Bifur after you.” They nodded, saying their goodbyes and kissing him and pressing their faces into his beard.

Bombur faced Daloa, trying to keep tears away. He touched foreheads with her, whispering, “I _will_ come back for you. I promise.”

Daloa’s voice was steady as she answered. “Go, Bombur. Go, and be brave. Head up. Eyes open. Don’t look back.”

Bombur exhaled slowly and let her pull away. Turning, he approached the two figures waiting for him on the path.

When he reached them, Bofur put an arm around one of his shoulders, and Bifur encircled the other. Thus they walked, and as they did so Bombur began to hum a praise song to Mahal. Bofur had taught it to him when he was small. Bifur hummed along in his even bass. Bofur paused, and then began to sing in a silky tenor.

_What a moment You have brought me to_   
_Such a freedom I have found in You_   
_You're the healer who makes all things new_   
  
_I'm not going back, I'm moving ahead_   
_I'm here to declare to You my past is over in You_   
_All things are made new, surrendered my life to Aulë_   
_I'm moving, moving forward_   
  
_You have risen with all power in Your hands_   
_You have given me a second chance_   
_Hallelujah, hallelujah_   
_Oh yeah, yeah, yea_   
  
_I'm not going back, I'm moving ahead_   
_Here to declare to You my past is over in You_   
_All things are made new, surrendered my life to Aulë_   
_I'm moving_   
  
_Not going back, moving ahead_   
_Here to declare to You, my past is over in You_   
_All things are made new, surrendered my life to Aulë_   
_I'm moving, moving forward_   
_Said I'm moving forward, oh yeah_   
  
_Singing, You make all things new_   
_Yes, You make all things new and I will follow You forward, oh_   
_You make all things new_   
_You make all things new and_   
_I will follow You forward_   
  
_You make all things new_   
_Yes, You make all things new and_   
_I will follow You forward_   
_You make all things new_   
_Yes, You make all things new and_   
_I will follow You forward_   
_I will follow You forward_


End file.
